Say something (I'm giving up on you)
by Seamistress89
Summary: Mafia AU. God is the Mafia boss. His blood will forever be on your hands, Michael. Michifer, Samifer, Midam
1. Chapter 1

Title: Say Something (I'm giving up on you)

Summary: Mafia AU. God is the Mafia boss.

His blood will forever be on your hands, Michael.

Song this chapter is based from: "Say something" by A great big world Featuring Christina Aguilera

youtube dot com (slash)watch?v=BmErRm-vApI

Pairing(s): Michifer, slight Samifer

Warning(s): Incest, character death

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sea: So, yeah…

I love tumblr and the pics I find on there.

The pic (of which I'll be using as the story pic) is a pair of hands with blood covering them and some of the forearms showing.

I fucking LOVE the text though.

Red: Lucifer? Brother, wake up. No. What – what have I done?

White: No! Please! Michael please don't do this! MICHAEL!

Grey: His blood is forever on your hands Michael

So, that text gave me a couple different ideas to do with this.

I decided to go with the Mafia AU.

Sorry if you don't like this or find it too morbid or something, but yeah… I don't give a fuck.

Um, yeah, I think that's it for now…

Oh, and via request, this will be panned out into a few chapters.

It probably won't be more than three or four though.

This will probably go on my fanfic account (on .net ) AFTER I finish it and it is complete.

I have motivation from a friend on my facebook to actually finish it, so hopefully it won't take me more than a week or two…

…

…

Hopefully.

Anyways, please enjoy, and yeah…

No killing the author please

* * *

They were sat in chairs before they could even register the room. Why? Why were they brought here? These were the only real thoughts running through Michael Shurley's head. They didn't need to be brought here. Michael had done nothing wrong, and their boss had given Lucifer plenty of chances, right? So… would God (their boss) give Lucifer another chance?

Surely he would…

Right?

Apparently Lucifer Shurley - Michael's younger brother – had the same thoughts running through his mind as a hand slipped into Michael's. He was scared; Michael could tell such from the twitching of his fingers in his hand. The older brother gave the hand a – hopefully – reassuring squeeze as they waited.

Neither had to turn as they knew Raphael and Uriel – two of their cousins – stood by the door to keep an eye on both of them. They were the ones who ratted out Lucifer. Both the Shurley brothers knew this. It also annoyed both the brothers greatly, and they were both sure their cousins knew this. Why were they even still in the room? Both the brothers had this thought. They shouldn't need to be here, and it pissed them both off.

It didn't take much longer for the door to open between the two men and a man to step inside. The man wore a white suit and had brown curly but shaggy hair with a lightly trimmed beard to match. He walked in and moved to sit at the desk hair opposite the Shurley brothers. The man began to arrange a few things on his desk. Some files were taken out of the drawers, they were opened and some papers in them that were arranged, as well as some on the desk already.

"Michael…" The man finally spoke. He only addressed the one brother and decided not to address the second. "I'd like to have a word with you only, please."

Both brothers knew what this meant the moment Raphael and Uriel moved closer to Lucifer. Blue eyes hardened on the man before them before Michael gave his hand a squeeze. It was reassuring, and told Lucifer not to pick a fight at the same time. The younger brother huffed, but decides against his thoughts to speak up. He stood from the chair, Michael's hand slipping from his when he did so. He glared at the man once more before turning his back. He started out the door, Raphael and Uriel following him when he left.

After the three left, Michael looked to the man before him, with confused brown-gold eyes. "…. What is it you wish to speak with me about, God?" Michael asked with the confusion evident in his tone of voice.

After a few moments, the man spoke once more. He looked up from the papers he was still looking at, to gaze straight into the brown-gold shade of Michael's eyes. "You and Lucifer have been a team for a long time, correct?" 'God', as he liked the others to call him, did not wait for Michael to respond. "You are also brothers, and this will be a hard thing for me to ask of you at this moment, but you will thank me when the time comes…"

Michael looked extremely confused. He eyed the elder man and shifted in his seat a little. "God? I am afraid I do not understand…"

After a bit more shuffling of papers, 'God' handed Michael a folder with an assignment inside. He nodded to the folder. "All will be clear after you read your assignment, Michael.

Michael took the folder to pull in his lap to read. He frowned in confusion and slowly, his eyes began to widen as he read the file.

On the file tab, the words read **Michael's, assassination**. Inside the file was a picture of a blond man with blue-gray eyes who looked exactly like his brother. As he read over the notes of the file, his heart relocated to his lungs. He couldn't breathe for a full minute, it felt like. He felt tears begin to prick in the corners of his eyes. He didn't understand… The file said it was an assassination assignment. And… The picture and the papers in the file indicated that he had to assassinate his brother… But this wasn't right, was it? Maybe 'God' had placed the wrong papers in the file by accident…

"God… I do not understand…" Michael spoke up, looking up from the file to his boss. "These papers… They must have been placed in this file by mistake… right?"

'God' shook his head and looked at Michael with what looked like a solemn expression. "I am sorry, Michael, but that file holds no mistakes… I need you to 'take care' of Lucifer Shurley. He has made far too many mistakes and it has gone on for long enough. He has put this organization and his cohorts in danger far too many times, and I cannot let it pass any longer."

"But…"

"I will hear no excuses, Michael. If you cannot do it yourself, I will ask another to do it for you. I have no doubt you wish for anyone else to hurt him, do you?"

Michael hung his head, and bit his lip. No, he did not want anyone else to hurt his brother. He didn't want to even hurt his brother… But… What else was he supposed to do…?

"… I'll do it myself…" Michael finally agreed after what felt like a life time.

'God' nodded and gave Michael an apologetic look. "I am sorry, Michael, but it is for the best."

Michael did not look at the man. He simply closed the file and held it with tight hands. "…. Is that all you needed, sir?"

"Yes. You may leave now, Michael… And I expect this to be finished in forty-eight hours."

The dark haired male winched, but gave a nod as he stood. "Yes, sir." He spoke before he moved to leave.

* * *

Michael walked out of the office and past the three who were waiting in the hall. When Lucifer saw his brother just walk by him, it surprised the blond. Usually, Michael would pause just long enough for Lucifer to catch up, but this time, he didn't…

Confused, the blond jumped to his feet to follow the other. "Michael?" Lucifer called out.

If his brother heard him, Michael did not acknowledge it. Thinking he just did not hear him the first time, Lucifer continued to follow the other. Lucifer continued to follow his brother for a whole twenty minutes. The silence was deafening, almost. The whole time, it confused the blond to no ends.

After some time, Michael stopped and turned to face Lucifer. "Luca…. I need some time to myself." Michael's tone was clear and despite his throat hurting, and his eyes filled with pain and regret, he looked directly into his brothers. The brown-gold shade held not only pain and regret. They were also filled with something that Lucifer would consider hope that the younger brother would understand he needed the time. "God gave me an order that I will regret… And I just need to be alone for a while. Go bother Gabriel or something."

Lucifer was hesitant to leave his brother, but after some time, he nodded and backed up two steps. "Yes, brother." With that, the blond left to go spend some time with their youngest brother, Gabriel.

* * *

It's been thirty-six hours now. Michael feels like he hates himself as he pockets the ammo and the MKIV Webley pistol. As he did this, he pulled out his cell phone and called Lucifer's phone. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited for two and a half rings before his brother picked up. "Lucifer?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Borrow Gabe's bike and meet me at the warehouse down the road on Marion, please."

Again, he did not wait for an answer before he hung up. If he was going to do this, he could not listen to his brothers' voice. He could not allow himself to get caught up in this. He would treat this like any other job he's been given…

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Michael stood in waiting just inside the ware house he told his brother to meet him at. Lucifer parked the bike just beside Michael's truck before he walked inside. The blond was just as confused as the almost thirty seven hours ago.

"Michael?" Lucifer called when he entered the building. He looked around until he spotted the elder brother and walked over to him. "Michael, what are you doing?"

Soon, it was too late for his brother to ask much anything else. Michael held the pistol in his hands, the limbs were shaving as he pointed it at the blond. "Lucifer… I don't want to do this… And I am sorry, brother, but I have my orders…" His voice was tight and the raven haired brother refused to look his brother in the eyes.

"Michael? What are you doing with that gun…? Michael…" Lucifer looked to his brother with worried eyes.

Michael shook his head and one bullet flew from the barrel. He aimed purposefully so he wouldn't kill his brother. The bullet passed and a scorch mark began to become visible on Lucifer's right leg on the outside. Around the area, it began to grow red.

"Michael… Please don't do this…"

Michael clenched his eyes shut.

"No! Please!"

The pleading hurt Michael on the inside. It was tearing him apart.

"Michael!"

After another moment, the gun fell from his hands and Michael sank to his knees. "Leave!"

Lucifer watched in horror as his brother dropped to his knees.

"Lucifer, leave! Please!" His voice was desperate. Michael didn't want to kill Lucifer… but if he stayed, Michael knew he would have no choice.

"Micha…"

"I said GO!"

There was silence for a long almost five minutes, but finally the echoing footsteps of Lucifer leaving finally met Michael's ears.

The black haired brother cupped his face in bot his hands, and Michael sobbed into his hands. What had he just done? He was an awful brother…

He had driven away his brother… And along with a would be lover, if they had ever had the chance.

"No… What – what have I done?"

* * *

Sea: Well… There you go. There's the first chapter.

Hope you enjoy, you sadistic bastards…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Say Something (I'm giving up on you)

Summary: Mafia AU. God is the Mafia boss.

His blood will forever be on your hands, Michael.

Songs for this chapter are based from: "Almost lover" by a fine frenzy

"Ready or not (I'm coming!)" by Oomph!

Pairing(s): Michifer, slight Samifer

Warning(s): Incest, character death

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sea: Okay, chapter two time.

This will be a three chapter fic, I've figured out.

I have a plan for all three chapters, too!

So you don't have to worry about me not knowing what the fuck I'm doing.

Anyways, I'm not gonna ramble as much as last chapter. Here's your damn story, you sadistic fucks.

* * *

Lucifer's vision was blurry as he ran away from the warehouse. He didn't stop. He refused to stop! What if Michael changed his mind? What if he started chasing Lucifer because he didn't want to go back and disappoint 'God'.

Lucifer felt bile rise in his throat as he ran. The thought of Michael disappointing 'God' made him sick to his stomach. How could his own brother choose that _thing_ over him? 'God' didn't even deserve a gender. He was nothing but _trash_ in Lucifer's eyes. With these thoughts in mind, the blond ran until his legs started to give way, and the man fell to his knees.

Pale hands moved to cover his face and the man let out a broken sob.

"Michael…. How could he make you do this to me..? To us… I thought you loved me more…" Lucifer whispered into his hands, and shook his head as another sob escaped. "You told me you loved me more! Michael, you LIAR!" His voice grew as he soon yelled out about his brother being the liar about loving him.

After all they had been through, how could Michael do this to him? How could his almost lover lie to him like that…?

It took almost a full five minutes for Lucifer to finally pull himself back together. When he was okay again, he looked down the high way he ended up on and frowned to himself. There were no road signs or anything to tell him what high way he was on right now, nor were there any signs in the area ahead of him to tell him how far the next town or city over was.

He refused to look back, though… He would not look back, he told himself. He told himself this a couple more times, before he finally believed himself and walked forwards.

He continued forwards along the high way and looked to the side every now and then when a car passed by. It was a full twenty minutes maybe before anyone even bothered to pull over to check on him. When someone did, though, Lucifer had to admit they were attractive… With those concerned green eyes and shortish brown hair, the man had leaned over to roll down the window and call out for him.

"Hey, Mister, you okay?" The man had called to him.

Lucifer offered a tight smile but nodded. "I'm okay, thanks." He told the kid.

The said kid still seemed concerned though as he drove slowly on the side next to him and even pulled over on the shoulder. "Are you sure? Maybe I can drive you some place? Where are you headed?"

Lucifer laughed to himself. Didn't this kid know to not pick up strangers? What a weird boy… He mused to himself. "Nowhere in particular, I guess. Anywhere that's away from Lawrence, Kansas." He motioned with his thumb behind him.

The kid seemed to debate on something, but he nodded and motioned for Lucifer to get in. The blond was a bit surprised by this, but opened the door and got in anyways. "I'm heading to Stanford in California. I just was…. Visiting my mom in Lawrence myself, so I can drive you there if you want? I have a pull out couch too if you want to stay the night or something…"

Lucifer eyed the boy… He looked no more than twenty two, a bit young for the blonds' taste, if you asked him. But he was a cute boy, all the same.

"Why's a cute young thing like you helping me?" Asked the blond, not caring if he called the boy cute or not.

The boy seemed to flush a little, but shrugged after a moment, and looked to the road once more. He shifted his car into drive again and pulled back out onto the high way after another car passed them. "I'm not completely sure. I guess I just felt compelled to."

"… Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to pick up strangers?" Lucifer asked, though when he caught the hurt look in the kids' eyes, he felt a bit bad.

"My mom died when I was six months old… A house fire; I was just bringing her flowers, because it was her birthday yesterday…" The kid mumbled and exhaled after a minute. "I'm Sam. What's your name?"

Lucifer was hesitant. Should he offer his real name…? After a minute, he decided not to. "Nick…" He replied. Well… It was not a lie. Nick was his middle name, so it was still a part of his name.

Sam smiled to him and gave a nod. "Nice to meet you, Nick." Sam told him lightly.

* * *

After their first meeting, and quite a few long hours in the blue Ford Escape, they made it to an apartment building not far from Stanford University.

"A really good friend of mine, Jess, lives with me. A lot of people think we're together, but I'm more like her gay best friend…" Sam explained when he cut the ignition. This was the first time he ever spoke about having a roommate.

Lucifer raised a brow but shrugged. "So, you're gay?"

"More like bi-sexual. Does that bother you?" Sam looked a bit concerned. He supposed he should have said all of this before…

"Nope. Not one bit, Sammy." Lucifer smirked as he had found out Sam _hated_ being called Sammy. But for some reason, the kid would always just get upset for a minute or two, before he would huff and let it go. Just like now.

Sam exhaled after a moment and just shook his head. He reached in the back seat to grab a duffle bag before getting out and going to the building. Lucifer followed him and smirked at his back. Hey, the kid made it too easy to play with him, really.

When they entered the apartment, Sam called out for the Jess girl.

"Jess?" Sam called out for her. "I'm back! I brought home someone too! Come and meet him, okay?"

When no girl came out of any corners, Sam started to grow concerned. He started to look around for her. While Sam looked around for the girl, Lucifer took a look around the apartment. The blond frowned to himself. Something felt off here. Something felt weird in the air…

It took him a few moments, before he realized what it was. Blue eyes went wide at the same time smoke filled his nose and Sam screamed. The blond rushed towards the noise and smell. He grabbed the brunette's arm and yanked him away from the bedroom. He pulled his phone out at the same time as he pulled a struggling Sam from the building. Years of being in the Mafia made him stronger than the brunette. He pulled the kid out and called for an emergency vehicle. Ten minutes later, all the occupants of the apartment were outside and a few fire trucks were putting out a fire.

* * *

Sam ended up with a few months – two and a half, if we're being accurate – off of school and work. Lucifer ended up staying with Sam to take care of him. The man felt bad for the kid, so he didn't see a reason to not take care of him. Well, that and he felt himself feeling attracted to the cute brunette.

When Sam finally went back to school and work, he would always come home acting weird… It concerned Lucifer because he thought the kid was getting bullied or something.

He had asked a couple times before, but he never got an answer. This time, though, the blond was _determined_ to get an answer out of him.

"Sam…" Lucifer called when he came to Sam's room with a plate in both hands. He was nice every now and then and would bring the kid food in bed.

Sam sat up and placed the book he had in his lap on the side. "Hey, Nick… Thanks." Lucifer still never offered his birth given name to Sam. Well, not his first birth given name, anyways. Nick really was his middle name, so it's not like he lied about whom he was technically, right?

Lucifer nodded and placed the plate for Sam in his hands. "Yeah, well… You can't go for too long without eating. I don't need to call nine-one-one twice in one year, sorry." Lucifer frowned when Sam winced but shrugged it off and sat on the side of the bed. He watched as the boy started to eat his food and eyed the brunette for a few minutes. "… You've seemed more jumpy the past couple weeks. Everything okay in classes and at the store?"

It was his usual question about Sam's school and work. Sam frowned as he started to push the food around with his fork. Lucifer could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"Sam… if you don't get this off your chest soon, I just might _have_ to call the ambulance. You can't keep stuff like this bottled in. It'll eventually come back to haunt you. Trust me, kid..."

"… It's already been haunting me." Sam finally spoke. He didn't look up as he continued, though. He continued to play with his food. "… It's about Jess. Everyone's been pointing and whispering how I'm the one who let her die in that fire. There have even been rumors that I was the one to start it. A couple has even said I took those two and a half months off because I wanted someone to pity me…"

Lucifer listened and his lips pursed at the end of Sam's explaining. He moved a hand to squeeze the boys' shoulder. "Sam… Look at me." When Sam finally looked up, Lucifer spoke again. "Jess dying in that fire? That wasn't you're fault. To be honest, she was already _gone_. She was stabbed in the heart before the fire started." He knew how these things usually went. If there was no screaming from the burning body, the person was killed before the fire started. Usually they were stabbed in the chest area, too. That was how he knew what likely happened to Jess.

"How do you know…? Her body was too charred to find a real reason of death!"

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. "Sam… I looked at the body myself. I snuck into the coroner's office a few days after the coroner finished. The heart had scratch marks on it." He explained with a frown.

Sam's eyes were wide but after a moment, his head bobbed up and down a little. "I see… But… How do you…. How did you know there was going to be a fire? How did you know to come and grab me out?"

Lucifer was hesitant to answer. He eyed the brunette but sighed. "I'm used to the smell of gasoline enough to smell it when I enter a house. It can be as far as the opposite half of the house and I can usually smell it. Same for a couple other things, but I won't go there for now." Explained the blond with an unsure expression.

Sam watched him, but nodded after a moment. He could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so Sam decided it was best not to ask much of anything more. Not for now, anyways.

"Anyways, your cohorts are just being dicks, kid." Lucifer began to get back on their earlier topic. "Don't give them the attention their trying to gain from you, and they'll stop. Just like any other bully in this world. If they're still doing it in a few weeks, you tell me, and I'll take care of it."

* * *

After that, Sam seemed to be getting better about the whole Jess thing. It was another couple of months later before things went back to normal, but that seemed fair enough in Lucifer's eyes. The kid needed time to get over his friend being in a fire and dying. It was just _human_ like in Lucifer's eyes… Right?

Besides, Lucifer had other things to worry about; For example, these odd feelings towards the brunette. The feelings were that of attraction, and endearment, and Lucifer didn't know what to think of these feelings. It had taken him some time, but after a week or two more of thinking, he had figured out... And he was worried about these feelings, all at the same time.

He had fallen for Sam.

But… He was worried. He didn't want this to end similarly to how it did with Michael…

But Sam wasn't in any troubles with any local Mafias… So, it shouldn't end with either of them hurt if he told him, right?

* * *

Lucifer had taken a full month before he approached Sam about his thoughts of attraction. He had made a pretty good breakfast for them – heart shaped pancakes using soy milk and vegetarians' eggs. Sam was picky about what he ate, apparently. You would never guess that with just meeting him.

Lucifer piled the things with two plates, two bowls of cut fruit and some orange juice for them both on a big tray. He carried it all to Sam's room and nudged the door open with his shoulder. It was a Saturday, so Sam didn't have school that day, and Sam wasn't scheduled for work that day, either.

"Sammy~." The name came out in a sing song tone. "Time to wake up, kiddo~."

Sam groaned a little, but after a few moments, his eyes opened and he looked towards him. "Mm.. Nick?" He asked in confusion. "What is it…?"

"I made breakfast. Wake up and eat."

Sam grumbled a little, but sat up and Lucifer placed the tray in front of him and on his lap. Sam looked over the foods when he was awake enough and gave the heart shaped pancakes a confused look. "What's this…?"

"Breakfast. Duh." Lucifer rolled his eyes and picked up one of the plates and a fork. He started to eat in contentment.

Sam shrugged but started to eat as well. "I mean why are the pancakes shaped like hearts…?" He asked and Lucifer chuckled.

"Because I made them that way…? And I thought it would be a nice way to tell you how I felt towards you…" Okay, so _maybe_ he wasn't really the subtle type…

Sam blinked in confusion before realization dawned. His cheeks flushed a bit and he looked at the other. "So, you….?" He asked slowly.

Lucifer nodded to his unfinished question. "I care for you, kid."

Sam nodded and they ate the rest of their food in silence. Sam because he had to think, and Lucifer because he was giving Sam his space for the time being.

When they were done eating, Sam decided to give his decision. After a few minutes of playing with his fork, he decided how to give his decision. He shifted out from under the tray and placed a hand on Lucifer's leg. "Nick?" When Lucifer looked to him, Sam leaned close to press his lips to Lucifer's.

At first, Lucifer was a bit surprised, but then the blond hummed and kissed back pretty easily.

The tray was moved away and Lucifer shifted closer to offer a deeper kiss.

* * *

It's now been three years. Sam was resting with his head against Lucifer's lap. Pale fingers were playing with the longer tresses of brown and the blond was humming a gentle tune. Well... maybe not so gentle in most ears, he supposed.

Ready or not I'm coming by Oomph didn't always sound gentle in a lot of people's ears. It did have a nice upbeat beat to it, though… And Sam never complained about it… Sam has told him he has a nice voice, though, so that was probably why.

After a while, Lucifer stopped humming, though. He had been thinking… Maybe he should tell Sam his name, finally… His real name.

"Hey, Sam?" Sam looked up with a small hum. "What would you think if I told you Nick was just my middle name?"

Sam frowned a little. "Well… I guess I'd be a bit upset I never get to call you by your real name, maybe…"

"…." Lucifer sighed but nodded. "If I tell you my real name, will you be upset I kept it from you for so long?"

"A bit, yes, but I guess since your being honest about it, I can't be too mad."

"… My real name is Lucifer. But I really like being called Nick better…"

Sam nodded and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you, Lucifer…" He whispered against Lucifer's lips.

Okay, so maybe his name sounded nice from Sam's lips. He could allow it… But only from Sam. "Only you can call me it from now on, okay?"

Sam smiled ad hummed. "Okay."

* * *

It was another year before they both decided to make a big decision.

"Lucifer…? I want a dog."

By this point, Sam was done with his schooling in Stanford and was an intern at a local law firm. He'd also passed his BAR exam with flying colors six months ago.

Lucifer by now was a bar tender at the bar they lived just up the road from. He made a pretty good martini and that was what really sold his boss.

Lucifer raised a brow at the request and gave a chuckle. "Well, I don't see why we can't have one. We own our house." He said with a shrug. Yeah, Lucifer helped them buy a house. They didn't pay mortgage because Lucifer actually _bought_ the house with his remaining money he had from his time in the Mafia. He made it look like it was Michael who withdrew the money when he did it too, so he hoped it didn't look too suspicious.

"So… we can get a dog?"

"Of course we can, Sammy."

Sam grinned and a few days later, they made their way to the pet store. They both liked a dog each, so they ended up getting two dogs.

Sam's dog was a golden retriever to which he named Max. Max was a good dog so far and loved to play when Sam was home.

The dog Lucifer chose was a Doberman to which he named Dante. Dante was pretty protective, so Lucifer ended up training him to be a good guard dog.

* * *

After their fifth year of being together, that was when things began to go downhill…

Sam had left about an hour and a half ago when a knock came from the door way. Max was with Sam, so only Dante was home with Lucifer. When the Doberman started to growl and bark at the door, Lucifer shot him a look and the dog began to quiet down a little.

Another knock and Lucifer sighed. "I'm coming, hold on!"

The blond approached the door and made sure the gate was up in the door way between the living room and the door to outside. Sam and Lucifer usually did this when they had company because Max loved to jump on people, but if Dante was growling at the door, they did it then too. They didn't want the Doberman to attack someone innocent on accident.

After making sure the gate was secure, Lucifer opened the front door. He didn't get the chance to open the outer screen door before his eyes went wide when he saw who was outside the door.

"…. Micha…"

* * *

Sea: And there you go. That's all you get.

Chapter three will be up soon.

I'll be typing it almost right after I do the editing in facebook notes.

Hope you enjoyed!

Love you all, my sadistic lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Say Something (I'm giving up on you)

Summary: Mafia AU. God is the Mafia boss.

His blood will forever be on your hands, Michael.

Songs for this chapter are based from: "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. The civil war

youtube dot com slash watch?v=5K4PGpXsOAI

Pairing(s): Michifer, slight Samifer, eventual Midam

Warning(s): Incest, character death, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE (upon request), yaoi, violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sea: Alright, so, this is the final chapter of "Say something (I'm giving up on you)".

Warnings of Character death and attempted suicide are most prominent in this chapter, thanks to Michael and Lucifer.

Grab your chocolate and tissues now, while you can, because I'm gonna make this a heart strings puller!

….

Enjoy!

* * *

Michael stood before his brother with cold brown-gold eyes as he held the same pistol in his left hand as the day Lucifer had seen him last. He had only the smallest hint of regret in his eyes, but otherwise, he stood firm before Lucifer.

'God' had taken note of Lucifer's withdraw almost two years ago and had grown suspicious. Of course, he didn't imply his suspicions at first. Or at least, not to Michael he hadn't. Michael suspected 'God' knew for a while before two years ago, but he had always hoped he was wrong.

Either way, all Michael knew, was that he was sent to finish his job. He didn't exactly want to, but if he didn't, God had told him he would send someone else…

"Lucifer… It's time we finish what has been started…" A solemn tone met Lucifer's ears and the blond felt a bit heart broken.

After a moment, Lucifer nodded and looked down. "Let me… Let me write a note first… Please."

There was a frown on Michael's half, but after a moment, the raven haired man nodded. He stepped back to wait on the porch steps. "Make it quick, Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded and closed the door. He didn't want Dante getting loose to attack his brother. Despite Michael being the dangerous threat to him and the home, he still was his brother. As Lucifer made it past the gate once more, he walked to grab a pen and paper. He tore out a sheet and wrote in neat hand writing. He hoped his shaking hands didn't affect the letters too much.

**My dearest Sammy,**

**It seems my past has finally come back to haunt me. I am so sorry, and I hope you will forgive me.**

**Just remember, kiddo… M. F. E. O. We were made for each other.**

**Your Stardust,**

**Lucifer.**

Lucifer closed his eyes and finished writing the note. He placed down the pen and the notebook he was using for something to write on before taking out an envelope. He folded the paper and stuck it in the envelope. Once it was in the envelope, Lucifer looked around, and found the pen again. He wrote Sam's name in fancy scrawl, before looking around once more. He frowned when he couldn't find any tape.

"… Dante, come." Lucifer called the dog.

The Doberman came to his owner and sat on his hind legs. Lucifer knelt in front of the black and brown dog and tucked the envelope neatly into the dogs' collar. He pet the dogs' head gently and whispered how he was a good boy.

"Dante…. That letter is for Sam. You give it to Sam when he comes home. Understand?"

The dog let out a small whine. Dante could sense something bad was going to happen and the dog didn't like it. Lucifer pet behind the small ears once before he stood up again.

"Stay, Dante." He pointed to the dog when he gave the order.

The dog didn't move with the exception of laying on his stomach.

Lucifer praised him one final time before taking a deep breath. He moved to leave the house once more. Lucifer made sure the gate was up before he left and sent one final sad look to his dog. The Doberman was still exactly where Lucifer ordered him to stay. The blond felt a sense of pride for only a moment, before he moved to leave the house.

Lucifer made sure to leave his keys to the house along with his wallet, cell phone and anything else just inside the door way. He stepped out after emptying his pockets and nodded to Michael.

"Let's go, then." Michael said gently and led Lucifer to his truck. They both got in and they left the home.

* * *

Michael drove them about half an hour away from the home and to another ware house. Lucifer always wondered what it was with Michael and ware houses, but he supposed it was just his thing. They both stepped out and entered the abandoned building. Lucifer stood approximately five feet from his brother.

His eyes were already closed, so Michael didn't have to see how scared he was at that moment. He stood straight and stock still. He only spoke in a light tone. "Michael… I have a request. Please."

"What is it, Lucifer?" Michael was placing the bullets in the barrel of the pistol at that moment. He could listen to a single request if his brother wanted him to. As long as it was a reasonable one, Michael would oblige to a dying wish from his younger brother.

"Once I'm gone… I want you to go back and tell Sam how truly sorry I am… I never told him a lot about me, and I want him to understand why I had to die…"

Michael felt his throat constrict as he hesitated. "Lucifer, I…"

"Please, Michael." The younger brother pleaded. He still did not open his eyes, though.

After a moment, Michael sighed and gave a nod. "Okay. I will oblige to this wish, Luca."

"And Michael…? I want you to live a full life… Gabriel still needs one of his brothers to live on. If not for me, then please live on for him…"

Damn it… Any hope Michael could finish himself after flew out the window at the request and Michael clenched his eyes shut a moment. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and he gave a nod. "I will live on… As you wish, I will live on for Gabriel…"

Lucifer gave him a heart wrenching smile and gave a nod. "I'm ready, Michael… Please make it quick." He spoke gently and Michael aimed the pistol. Tear stains trailed down Lucifer's cheeks and Michael felt himself shaking.

After a moment of deafening silence, three bangs rang out through the empty building. Lucifer stumbled from each shot. His eyes were wide, but soon a peaceful expression crossed his face. He smiled as he fell to the ground. A final tear chased the other trail as his body hit the floor. His body was surrounded by a deep red puddle in only minutes.

Michael didn't notice the tears until the cold liquid his hands. He dropped to his knees and the gun fell from his fingers once more. "Lucifer…?" The name fell from his lips.

"Brother… Wake up…." Michael crawled to his side and pulled him close. He buried his face in the soft blond hair, which was stained red in the back.

"God…. No. What – what have I done?" His tears mixed into Lucifer's hair, his sobs muffled by his face buried in his brothers' hair.

"Brother… Brother…! Brother!"

* * *

Michael now sat in his truck just outside the home of his brother and his brothers' lover – Sam, if he remembered right…

He had promised he would talk with Sam, but… It just didn't feel right. Not just yet, anyways. The blue Ford Focus was already in the drive way. Michael knew Sam was home because of the Focus being in the drive way. Through Sam and Lucifer's time together, Sam just never could get rid of the car.

* * *

Sam had been home for about an hour now, and had already received the letter from Dante's collar. It had confused him and he had tried to call Lucifer to ask if he would explain. When he found the cell phone – along with the keys, wallet and other things, it had only served to confuse Sam further.

There was a knock at the door and Dante began to growl once more that day.

"Dante, hush. It might just be Daddy." Sam chided the dog, and moved to check who it was. He made sure the dogs both stayed in the living room, before he went to answer the door.

Seeing a man in a white button up shirt and black suit confused the young brunette of twenty-seven. "Um, can I help you?"

"That depends. Are you Sam Winchester-Shurley?"

"Yes, that's me. And you are?" Sam looked even more confused. Where was his boyfriend, and who was this man?

"My name is Michael Shurley. I am Lucifer Shurley's older brother. I have come to inform you a little bit about Lucifer Shurley's past life upon his dying wish." The man spoke so calmly, is was rather concerning.

"What do you mean his dying wish? Where is my boyfriend? _Where is Nick_?" By this point, Sam was starting to break into hysterics.

Michael was a little surprised this kid called his brother Nick. Only a very select few would call his brother by his middle name. After a moment, the raven nodded to past the brunette. "Can I come in and we can talk inside?"

Sam was hesitant but after a moment, he nodded and stepped to the side. "Before you come in the living room, let me put Dante and Max in my room." He said and stepped over the gate to do just that. He took both dogs by their collars and led them to his and Lucifer's bed room. He shut them in the room before he came back and opened the gate for Michael to come in. "Have a seat if you want." Sam nodded to the couch and moved to sit in the recliner chair.

"Thank you." Michael sat on the couch and faced Sam. "… Lucifer and I are brothers. He is the middle child in the Shurley family line. We have a younger brother named Gabriel, as well. All three of us are in a Mafia organization in Kansas…"

Sam listened patiently and frowned a little as the story went on.

"About five years ago, our boss gave me an order to kill Lucifer. Obviously, I could not finish the job at the time. I let my emotions cloud my judgment and I let him run away with a wound to his leg. I haven't seen him since until today. I was forced to come today because if I didn't, our boss would have sent someone else. Someone more ruthless than I, if I must admit to such." Michael took a deep breath. "I was forced to kill him. And I did.. I finished my job." Michael unbuttoned his black suit jacket to reveal his white shirt underneath. The shirt was covered in blood, but it wasn't his… It was Lucifer's. Somehow he was sure Sam would know this.

And Sam did. The brunette covered his mouth as tears began to prickle at the corners of his eyes. "Oh God…" He whispered to himself.

Michael nodded. "I was given the order to kill my brother. It was because I was the most ruthless we had at the time. I never let my emotions tie me to a client. But.. With Lucifer… He was my brother. I was the one who raised him since we were children… I loved him… I loved him more than a brother should love another." Michael explained. "I was also given the order because I was the reason he screwed up on his missions all the time. It was my responsibility to make sure Lucifer always did everything he needed to. And I failed him…"

As Michael continued, Sam's cheeks were stained with tears and the brunette let out small sobs. Why did… Why did this man have to tell him any of this? Sam would have been happier to just hear the police report later!

After a moment, Michael spoke again. "… I can assure you, you will not be getting any police reports on this matter. Neither will you be receiving my brothers' body. I am taking him back to Kansas with me. You may attend the funeral if you wish, but nothing more."

At that, Michael stood and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sam cried out to him. "You can't do that! He's my boyfriend! You killed MY boyfriend, you asshole!" Sam yelled after he jumped to his feet.

Michael turned but only to stare at the brunette who dared to yell in his direction. After a moment, he pulled out a ring from his pocket to toss to Sam. The brunette caught it barely and looked to it in confusion. It was an engagement ring and Sam's eyes grew wide when he realized this.

"That was left in his pocket. I can only assume he was going to propose to you tonight. I will send you a formal invitation to when the funeral will be held. Have a good night, Mister Winchester."

* * *

It was three weeks later when Sam received finally the invitation to Lucifer's funeral. It was to be held the following Friday.

Sam packed a bag that night, and made sure Dante and Max were in their kennels in the car, before he drove to Lawrence, Kansas that night. He sent a text message to his brother, who was still living there, and he received his okay to stay with Dean for the week until the funeral.

* * *

As promised, Sam was allowed to go to the funeral. He had met Gabriel there, as well as Michal for the second time. Michael was still an ass, so Dean went with him. Sam liked Gabriel enough though. Sam and Gabriel talked about all the pranks Lucifer would help them both play on people and Sam was pretty pleased with the shorter man.

* * *

Michael watched as Gabriel and Sam conversed in the corner and sighed to himself. Michael felt like a real dick for being so harsh to Sam, but… He did love Lucifer first… And Sam stole him away, before Michael could have the chance to go after his brother, so they could run away…

Michael decided it would be best to keep his distance. He could see every now and then the glisten of the engagement ring. Sam would also twist it on his finger every now and then too, and it annoyed Michael that his brother would want to marry that boy…

* * *

Michael lived long enough for his brother…

He figured this out after three years after his brothers' death. He wanted it to end already!

Why? Why did he agree to live for Lucifer?!

The angry thoughts passed through his mind as he held a bottle of pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He had attempted suicide before, but this time… This time Gabriel wasn't here to stop him. For that, he was thankful.

He swallowed the pills and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest… Now just to wait for the blissful darkness he was so close to on multiple times.

* * *

Michael could hear the faint beeping of a heart monitor and silently he cursed himself.

Damn it!

He wondered only briefly if it was Adam or Gabriel who stopped him this time… He didn't care. He could be chewed out later. Right now he was just so tired…

* * *

Michael didn't wake again until the next day. At his side, was Adam Milligan-Winchester. He was the youngest Winchester brother and Michael's lover.

Michael sighed and his hand slowly moved to cover Adam's. The blond boy groaned and slowly lifted his head. When he saw Michael awake, his eyes went wide before the boy moved to hug tight to Michael. "Asshole…" He mumbled to the other. "What have Gabe and I said about the suicide?"

"Not to do it.." Michael smiled gently and a sluggish arm wrapped around him. "I'm sorry, Adam… I couldn't take the pain…"

"That's what the anti-depressants are for, Michael!" Adam scolded him and Michael chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Adam…" He mumbled again, before his eyes closed once more. He let himself slip into a deep sleep. This time… He didn't wake up.

* * *

Sea: ….

….

….

….

I can't decide if I'm sorry for this or not…


End file.
